The Southern Desert
Bridge Out? What a Surprise! |trainer/435/125/'Your Friend' (one time) |trainer/360/45/Trapped Trainer |trainer/340/235/Corporate Trainer |trainer/280/175/Disguised Trainer |trainer/250/105/Windy Trainer |teleporter/250/155 |quest/235/160/Quest Start of: The Southern Desert Teleporter |trainer/197/32/Dry Trainer |trainer/250/235/Pacing Trainer |trainer/175/95/Hat-wearing Trainer |trainer/168/218/Knowledgable Trainer |trainer/168/287/Elderly Trainer |up/152/0/The Northern Desert |x/433/328/X Marks the Spot! needs 7 friends to open |trainer/385/305/Impatient Trainer |trainer/400/362/Cowboy Trainer |trainer/318/328/Blue and Pink Trainer |trainer/225/325/Simple Trainer |left/0/180/0/The Open Desert Area and then The Far Oasis |trainer/86/355/Chest-Loving Trainer |trainer/70/380/Confused Trainer |iron chest/75/340 }} The Southern Desert The Southern Desert has 2 entrances -- from the southern edge of The River Camp and from the southern edge of The Northern Desert. The player cannot enter the southern desert through any of the 2 areas when it initially arrives at the River Camp, but the passage to this area is unblocked after the player completes certain quests. The journey of the player's character as the per the main storyline of the game brings him to this area in order to "journey through the desert" and report to the Desert Delta. The player's character encounters his old friend (with whom he started his journey in the carnival before New Haven) in this area again and is immediately challenged if approached (He's standing on the other end of the bridge which starts few paces south of the entrance from The River Camp). The player will not have the option of refusing to battle and coming back later as with other trainers, he/she must battle the friend. Also, if the player loses, then the friend leaves and he cannot be battled again at this spot. Upon finishing the battle the bridge will shutter and an angry bridge worker will appear (questgiver of Bridge Out? What a Surprise!). Wild Guardians (Level 25-26) * * requires trainer level 20+ to capture a Lizfu * * requires trainer level 17+ to capture a Rabbid * (Very common) * * * * Trainers * Your Friend (one time - part of plot) ** Level 31 ** Level 31 ** Level 31 ** Level 31 * Trapped Trainer ** Level 26 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 26 * Dry Trainer ** Level 26 ** Level 26 ** Level 26 ** Level 26 * Hat-wearing Trainer ** Level 26 ** Level 26 ** Level 26 ** Level 26 * Windy Trainer ** Level 26 ** Level 26 ** Level 26 ** Level 26 * Corporate Trainer ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 * Impatient Trainer ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 * Blue and Pink Trainer ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 28 ** Level 27 * Cowboy Trainer ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 28 * Simple Trainer ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 * Elderly Trainer ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 27 ** Level 28 * Pacing Trainer ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 * Disguised Trainer ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 * Knowledgeable Trainer ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 * Confused Trainer ** Level 28 ** Level 30 ** Level 28 ** Level 29 * Chest-Loving Trainer ** Level 29 ** Level 29 ** Level 30 ** Level 30 * Misinformed Trainer ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 * Farming Trainer ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 27 * Purple Trainer ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 * Cactus Trainer ** Level 27 ** Level 27 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 * Informative Trainer ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 ** Level 28 Quests Other Stuff *Digsitecontained - unconfirmed whether everyone gets 3 (near the south edge) - need 7 friends to open *Teleport pad (near the centre of the map) *Iron Chest (in the South-West corner) Trivia The Knowledgeable Trainer (near the teleporter pad) tells the the player "I happen to know what Air Guardians are strong against, but I'm not going to tell you! You haven't found any of them yet!" -- This suggests that there will be new elements in further areas, one of which will be weak to air attacks.